Love's Heartbreak
by BSManthaLUV
Summary: True love's when he breaks her heart, but she loves him anyway. DG. Completed.


**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter all that I own is the plot that I came up with, I don't own any of the original characters either.

**Summary:** True loves when he breaks her heart, but she loves him anyway. DG one-parter

**Loves Heartbreak**

They say that love hurts, and for her the pain never stopped.

---

"You're a pretty good at snogging for a Gryfinndor blood-traitor." Draco murmured before catching her lips with his again. It was dark outside, just like it always was when they met, and all she could see was his hair, white against the black night, but most of the time she kept her eyes closed. She couldn't see how genuine he was being when he whispered these sweet sarcastic things to her, all she could do was hear his whisper in her ear, and hope it was true.

"I've heard that line before." Ginny said pulling away, but hands immediately tangled themselves in her hair and pulled her back to the kiss. She couldn't escape Draco, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

It was cold outside, she was in a simple t-shirt and pajama pants, a slice of her stomach was exposed to the breeze, and the icy wind was piercing her bare shoulders, the pale freckled skin was covered in goosebumps from the chill… and from him.

Draco was so needy, and lately for Ginny it had been to hard for her to fulfill his wants. She'd met him outside one night to tick off her brother, but it had turned into something more, something that broke her heart sometimes.

Because she knew that Pansy was his number one, she knew that she was just a trophy girl for him, she knew he only liked her for the way she looked, she knew it wasn't right and she knew she shouldn't. But that didn't mean she wouldn't, all the pain, all the heartbreak, all the remorse and regret, all the wasted nights, were worth it just to be with him.

"Malfoy." Ginny pushed him away a little harder than she usually did; she never let it get beyond snogging. "Lets just talk about something."

"Huh. What do I have in common with a Weasley?"

"We're both irresistibly attractive." She said, it was meant as a joke, but it was the truth. It was _the only thing they had in common._

"True Carrot Top. Very true." He laid back on the hard metal bench and stared at the sky, he'd never tell Ginny he was looking at the stars on nights like this, but he was.

He was himself; he didn't pretend to be someone else. He was cleverer then that, he only leaked out information about himself that would support his reputation, he never feared anything on that outside, but he never said he wasn't afraid, he never would say he snogs a Weasley, but he wouldn't say he doesn't. He lived on the edge and never told anyone how much it terrified him, but he didn't say it didn't terrify him at all.

He dodged each unwanted question, with grace and wit. He didn't lie; he hid beyond half of himself, but kept the other half hiding with him.

Ginny laid her head down on the back of the bench and pulled her knees up to her chest, caught in the warmth of her own cocoon. She was safe from Draco's kiss just as long as he was captured in the sky.

It was cold out, and she was going back to her room, she could only soak in the icy air for so long.

---

She was afraid of him, not because of what he did to her, but because of how he made her feel, and because she knew how dangerous it was just to get lost in kiss.

---

She shivered. He was late.

The grass tickled her bare ankles.

Then he was there, behind her, "Hey Freckles." He said with a smirk, he sat down beside her on the damp ground. And Ginny got butterflies; she knew that only a few boys would ever give her butterflies like these, and she knew that when someone gave them to her it meant they were a keeper. No matter what.

"Malfoy, didn't think you were gonna show. Afraid of me?" And here she was again, joking with him, joking with enemy.

"Afraid of a petite little defenseless Weasley whose addicted to my charm? I don't think so."

"Don't let it go to your head." Ginny warned smiling at him, he knew how to make her smile, but he'd never admit it. He knew how to make her laugh, but no one would ever know it. _He just got her. _But it was doomed to be their dirty little secret, forever.

She hated the way he made her feel. Oh here we go again, was what she thought when she saw his steel colored eyes. _And she hated him,_ oh she hated him, but she kept coming to back to him.

He was kissing her again, and she was lost in his kiss. Suddenly nothing mattered, all her troubles were stripped from her life, because he was there. She couldn't be without him. When he snoggedwas with her,she lived for him.

And all those wasted nights without him, all those lies she told to avoid him. And now at this very moment. Everything had changed; she'd do anything to live in this scene forever.

With him… it was just amazing to be alive.

**A/N: **I know its kind of dark, and kind of fluffy drabble, I also am aware it doesn't really have an ending, but Ilike itandI do thinkit has a point.Review please :)?


End file.
